


Tears

by sanva



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he'll mourn, the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mzsparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mzsparkles).



  


 

It was dark, only a few flickering bulbs shone in the long hallway. Everything as wrong, oh so wrong. His head dropped back against the wall, there was a layer of grime covering it but he didn't care. Cameron was gone, and even if he could get _her_ back, her chip that is, her body was gone. John wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

He had been here for almost a week, the future. It was hard to comprehend. His whole life had revolved around this desolate future where the machines ruled the world. Now he was there, only rather than growing up with the worry John had been thrust into the middle.

In the dim light at the end of the corridor John saw Derek, a younger Derek. A Derek who was one of the leaders of the resistance. Not his Derek.

They thought him crazy, but still let him live here and John was thankful for that. He wasn't sure what to do now. There were a few things he could do . . . he knew that finding Weaver was something he should be doing. He needed to, she was the only one that would have a clue about where Cameron and John Henry were. But he had no idea where to start.

This world was dangerous, a thousand times more dangerous than the world he grew up in. With everything he'd been told and seen . . . it was all much more horrifying than anything he could imagine.

His eyes drifted shut, clenched tight. Fists tightened in the dirty and torn clothing he'd been given. Everything he'd known, everyone he'd known . . ..

For all that Derek was here, present and alive . . . he wasn't. Not the Derek he knew.

He blinked as the corridor became filled with sound, people were up and gathering weapons and preparing for another battle. The room was blurred, fuzzy.

Reaching up, John ran the back of his hand across his eyes. He stared at the skin in the dim light. It was damp, smudges of dirt he couldn't get rid of smudged and wet.

"Connor!"

John snapped his gaze up, eyes meeting Derek's.

"Make yourself useful," Derek tossed something at him, a weapon.

He was here in a world he should have had years to prepare for. He was here now. And now, he'd have to deal. Just like he always had.

So John went and fought. Like he always would, always had. Only this time? This time he could feel a thin sheen of liquid, tears, sliding down his cheeks. It was the only way he knew how to mourn, the only way he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: John grieves Derek properly. Cause the none crying thing from last weeks episode was just a load of horseshit. By mzsparkles


End file.
